User blog:Katwolfie/The Broken Clan
It's the continuation. So. Yah. XD I get it. I’m the last one you BlogClanners want to hear from. My name is…well, it’s really not important. The fact is, I’m one of them. I’m one of those rogues who took it all over. I’m one of them who took everything away from you. So, just hate me. I don’t care. The one who killed your friend is my half-brother. I have two other half-sisters, and my old father travels with us, as well as a bunch of my brother’s petty little friends. I’ll be taking this over. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ice. It took over my veins. I was frozen. My paws were glued to the ground and my throat began to swell. He killed someone, I thought. Talon killed someone. That shook the Clan leader to the core, hearing the gasps and shrill cries of her Clanmates. Her name was Cakestar. “Stop!” she snapped as the rogues hovered over the body. “Let us be!” Talon crept forward, lips peeling back. “Would you like to repeat that?” I flattened my ears. “Let them mourn their Clanmate’s body,” I put forward, nudging him. “They don’t pose a threat anymore.” Talon snorted, turning around. He nodded to Cakestar, and then sat next to me. His pelt ruffled mine. He can’t see any emotion, can he? The cats shuffled forward, a small calico pushing forward. She buried her muzzle into the cat’s neck fur. A black she-cat was at her side, nudging the calico gently on the ear. “I’m sorry, Leafpaw,” the she-cat murmured. “She was a great mentor to you. I’ll always be here.” Mentor! I noted mentally. These cats have a system of education. A small silver tabby with odd red-and-green eyes stared in disbelief. “She couldn’t be dead!” she whimpered. “She’s one of the humans! She can’t be dead! She can’t be!” “She is, Shimmerwing,” a brown tabby replied bluntly. “She’s the same as any other cat.” Humans? That was a foreign word. “Be sympathetic, Copperclaw!” hissed a chocolate-brown she-cat. “She was your friend!” Copperclaw glared with dark eyes. “She was both a friend and an enemy, Selena. But I shall mourn her as an equal.” I was curious why life was so important to these cats. They possessed a feel of emotion that many normal ones had never had. They seemed to look back at memories with sorrow. They were strange ones. Could they really pose any threat? Cakestar padded over to me, her eyes misty and dull. “Will we be able to bury our friend?” she growled, nearly challenging. “No,” I said before my brother. “We’ll keep the body. It is our kill, anyway. Do you give a dead mouse to its kin?” “Do you often eat dead cats?” Cakestar retorted. “Haven’t tried it yet,” sneered Talon. There was silence. Cakestar went back to her friends, shuffling into a group of mourning cats. She dipped her head to a silver-gray light tabby and touched her nose to the calico’s shoulder. “Her death will not go unavenged,” she whispered under her breath. I should have said something then. I should have yelled. I should have done a lot of things. But to think of everything I could do with that. All of the power I’d have. You don’t understand me because you can’t. You can break me down as many layers as you want, but you’ll always find who I was the whole time. It may seem early to say that. But it’s a warning. Just follow my advice and don’t get close to me. So the feeble Clan sat there all night. Talon allowed them from moonhigh to moonhigh of respect. As tough as he was, the Clan was too stubborn to push in any other way. The time came when every other cat shuffled away, except for the little calico that I saw at first. I stayed where I was, for I had to guard what BlogClan called the “elder’s den,” just for one black-and-white she-cat. I knew she wouldn’t be a problem, so I hobbled into the clearing. Other guards couldn’t challenge me. I held up a high place. “Why was she so important to you?” I asked her. The calico turned her head and looked up at me with a blank expression. “She was my best friend,” she replied, voice cracking. “And I wouldn’t like to speak with her killer.” She forced herself back into her friend’s soft fur. I joined the cat. She was no more than eight moons. “I’m sorry about her death,” I murmured. “But it was used for a demonstration. We needed that to happen so you’d learn.” “Learn what?” Her fluffy fur ruffled. “How horrible of cats you really are? That you’re so low to the ground that you have to gang up on a sick cat for a demonstration?!” “No,” I put out words I couldn’t believe in. “We didn’t know that you’d go along so easily. We needed to-“ I stopped myself. “Why do you even care anymore? You’re going to serve under our rule. You’re going to be our slaves. Crying over a dead cat’s body isn’t going to change anything.” “It won’t.” She snuggled herself and curled up beside her friend. “But I can’t help it. None of us can.” That interested me. “Why not? What makes you different than us?” I pressed. She didn’t respond. “Because you’re humane?” “We’re called humans, not humane. Humane means caring and compassionate, which is exactly what you’re all not.” I recoiled, almost feeling hurt. What makes us any different? The same claws. The same fur. The same eyes. The same emotions? “What is a human?” She flattened her ears. “I don’t know why I’ve been talking to you,” the calico hissed, her eyes chips of ice. “You killed her. You’re holding us against our will. Just get away from me!” The only way to make her talk to me at this point was kindness. “I could let you bury her,” I offered. “I could help, even.” “I don’t want her buried,” she mumbled. “In case she comes back.” This poor, innocent kit. She was lost. “What’s your name?” “It doesn’t matter to you.” “I’ll confiscate her body if you don’t tell me.” “…Leafpaw.” I felt words being caught in my throat. “Let’s go.” … So, we took this cat, ironically called “Kat,” into an old abandoned Twoleg nest. She was Leafpaw’s cousin and mentor. I don’t know why she called her “sick” at first. She didn’t seem at all wrong. I sat with Leafpaw until the moon held itself high in the air. “I ought to get you back to camp before I’m in trouble.” Leafpaw let her head droop. “We’re going to break, you know,” she said as she walked back. I followed her silently. “In the end, evil will never win. You’re just a group of mindless, insensitive rogues who kill for fun.” “We don’t kill for fun, and I want you to shut up with that!” I snarled. “We killed for a purpose.” “So you’re telling me that a life is worth a selfish decision?” I shut my eyes. “It was a demonstration.” “You, ma’am,” Leafpaw sneered, “are the stupidest, most selfish cat I’ve ever met. Almost more than your idiot leader. I appreciate you letting me rest her body, but I wouldn’t have to if you had never come. Ever. I’ll find being a slave to you fun. As I find more about you—as we all ''find more about you, we’ll be inspired. Your smugness and selfishness will give us a reason to fight.” When we walked back, I felt an oddly chilling presence. And the scent of BlogClan. “Scum!” I called to a scapegoat tom, bones peeking through his matted fur. “Get this apprentice to her den. I’ll be on a walk.” I led myself across the territory, a twist coming in every pawstep. ''Why do we even want this garbage place? I thought. A light brown flash appeared before me. A cat was creeping along my path. Towards the abandoned Twoleg nest. I followed her. She was taking an odd, wavering path, but for a reason. She wanted to keep herself low-key. Pretend her scent was mistaken for a hunter chasing prey. Cunning. She stopped at the door. Her green eyes looked back and forth and she raised one white paw. The tabby pushed open the door. She froze at the entrance. “I can’t tell you everything,” she began, tail twitching irritably. “But I will tell you the truth, Kat. You were my friend. I loved you like a sister. Rainsong, Leafpaw, you and I were a group. We were the Island of Misfit Toys. We were the group for everyone to lean on. Then you acted weird. After that, you wouldn’t wake up. It was for days, but never as severe as the day you left us. Do you know how unfair you were?” Tension rose in the air around, with bitter streaks pinching at my paws. “Leafpaw was your cousin. You abandoned her. Through all of this, she sat with you all day. After every single thing you ever did wrong'','' she honored you. And you can’t be alive to know it. Send some sign if you hear me!” Nothing happened. Not a sound was heard. “I knew all of that StarClan stuff wasn’t real!” she hissed, eyes tearing. “I know that I’ll never see you again. I’ll never get to know who you really were. If you were here today, would you say the same?” That hit me. These cats were special. They could master emotion. I could tell by the way my eyes watered. “Wherever you are,” she continued, “be it in some made up StarClan, Heaven, or even just shrouded in a dark cloak to never be seen again, know that I will forgive the old Kat for this. The true you. Look at me. I’m talking to a dead body. The body of one that I hated so much, but also felt so strongly to protect. I want you to know that I’ll do this because I’m loyal. Whether you ever want to see me again or get to. If you were here today, what would your answer be?” She left before the moon set. Category:Blog posts